phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School/The Worry-Averse Gridarvol
AP: 9 Goal: Slay Boss: Gridarvol EXP: 360 Zenny: 4,375 Item Drop: Energy Dwarf, Power Dwarf, Magic Dwarf, Guardian Dwarf, Spirit Dwarf, Speed Dwarf, Agility Dwarf, Luck Dwarf Bonus: Metal Key Transcript Before Stage Clear Commander: I was supposed to go to Yake Castle Academy today. Commander: How could I possibly get lost again? ???: Oh! Commander: I hear somebody…and they're getting closer. Girl: I've found someone in need! Girl: Don't worry! You needn't say a thing. I can tell you need help! Girl: I know 'cause I have a sensor-like ability to track down people in need. Girl: And I know what it is that troubles you. You're hungry, right?! Commander: Um, not really. *Growl* Girl: The stomach never lies. Here, try this! The only reason his stomach growled was the delicious smell of bread wafting from her. With a big smile, she handed him a bag with some bread she got at her part-time job. Commander: Th-Thanks… Hm? There's something written on the bag…"Gridarvol." Girl: That's me! Gridarvol: I write my name on important stuff so I won't lose it. …Wait a second, aren't you… Gridarvol: Of course. You're the commander--the test case for making the academies coed. Gridarvol: I was wondering what you'd be like, and now, here you are. Hmmm… Commander: Not what you were expecting? Gridarvol: Umm… I think I'll keep that to myself! Commander: Too bad. But if you want to keep it secret, so be it. Commander: Thanks for the bread. I owe you one. Gridarvol: No need to thank me. Commander: Well, is there anything I could help you with? Gridarvol: No, not really… Oh, actually… Gridarvol: Umm, on second thought, never mind! I don't need any help! Commander: That's not true, is it? Gridarvol: Ooh… Gridarvol: I-It's nothing really. Gridarvol: It's just, there's this person my manager knows… Commander: From the bakery? Gridarvol: No, somewhere else. Gridarvol: Anyway, this person This acquaintance in question is well liked by everyone, so much so that it's become a problem. Gridarvol: I don't really understand how that could be a problem. Then again, I've never been very popular, so… Gridarvol: But lately, I can't stop thinking about it. Gridarvol: I mean, seriously. It's all I think about. Gridarvol: … Commander: Gridarvol? Gridarvol: Thinking and stuff like that aren't really my strong point! Commander: Whoa! There's a dark mist pouring from her body! Gridarvol: I hate thinking! I hate iiiiiiiiit! Gridarvol transformed into an Eldritch with a face very much like her own, just as Yagrush had. After Stage Clear Gridarvol: Huh? Why, uh, do I feel like a weight's been taken off my shoulders? Gridarvol: I was talking to you about my problem when… Huh, I can't remember what happened next. Now that the Eldritch within her had been exorcised, she couldn't recall anything that happened right before or during her transformation. Gridarvol: Oh, whatever. We should get going. Commander: No, wait. Could you tell me where Yake Castle Academy is? Gridarvol: Oh, sure! Follow me! Gridarvol: And here we are, Yake Castle Academy. I go here, too. Gridarvol: Let me know if you're ever in need. No matter what it is, I'm here to lend a hand! Gridarvol: Even just by listening, I might be able to help. Commander: … Gridarvol: Oh, s-sorry, I shouldn't be meddling in other people's business. I can be so dense sometimes. Commander: Oh, it's not that… What you said just reminded me of someone I inconvenienced the other day. Commander: I don't think you're meddling. In fact, I'm happy that you want to help. Gridarvol: Well, it makes some people mad. I've been yelled at tons of times. Commander: I bet they were just being stubborn. Commander: People in need are always happy to receive a helping hand. Commander: …Huh, now I see. Yagrush really meant what she said. Gridarvol: No one's ever put it like that before. Gridarvol: Thanks, Commander! You made my day! Commander: No, thank you, Gridarvol. You helped me realize something important. Commander: But best of all, I got to see that amazing smile of yours. Gridarvol: My amazing… Wh-What in the world are you talking about, Commander?! Gridarvol: Ah…ahhh! I sense there's someone in need over that way! Gridarvol: D-Duty calls! Bye-bye, Commander! With those rather stiff parting words, Gridarvol blushed and ran off into the distance. Lesson 03